Oublier sa fierté
by Aradam
Summary: Quand un geste malheureux entraîne des conséquences dramatiques... Pour le bien de ceux que l'on aime il faut, parfois, accepter de se mettre à nu. /!\ Inceste. Rating M justifié. T'aimes pas? Cliques pas.


Bon. Première fois que je fais un OS. Première fois que j'écris sur Madara et Izuna. Première fois que je publie une histoire terminée aussi ha ha! Bref, bref, bref... Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, n'hésitez pas (même si je me doute que boooooon vu que le manga est terminé et que le couple est... Spécial, il ne vas pas y avoir beaucoup de monde!)!

Par contre: Madara ET Izuna. Ensemble. Rating M. M'voyez quoi? Donc si toi, jeune, chaste et prude lectrice tu n'aimes pas voir deux frères avoir des relations un peeeeu sexuelles, ben tu t'en vas. Allez, zou! Plus vite que ça!

Sinon pour les autres perverses et compagnie, je vous en prie, prenez du popcorn ;)

Désolé des quelques fautes restantes, je fais de mon mieux!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Madara aimait Izuna. C'était un fait établit comme le bleu du ciel, la chaleur du feu ou la hauteur des montagnes.

Il aimait Izuna plus que tout. Plus que sa propre vie, plus que Hashirama, plus que son clan, plus que sa fierté.

Il aimait Izuna en entier, il aimait ce qu'il était dans son ensemble et ne souhaitait en rien qu'il change, quand bien même cela serait négatif pour lui. Ou pour les autres.

Oui, il aimait Izuna à en devenir fou. Tout le monde le savait.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il apprit par l'un des membres du clan que son père avait attrapé son adorable petit frère en train d'embrasser un autre homme, il ne s'était pas posé de questions stupides : était-ce bien, était-ce mal, était-ce moral ou non ? Il n'en n'avait cure. Rien ne pouvait être mal lorsque son frère était concerné.

Ce qui était mal en revanche, et cela son père le découvrit dans la douleur, c'était d'appliquer le rituel de « guérison des homosexuels » sur Izuna. Izuna souillé, blessé, humilié et violé par des hommes ainsi que des femmes qui pensaient que soigner le mal par le mal étaient tout à fait légitime. Un homosexuel ne valait pas mieux qu'un animal, qu'un insecte. Un homosexuel était inhumain, malade, il n'avait plus aucune valeurs. Alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Madara ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé une fois qu'il eut découvert son frère nu, allongé sur le sol qui était devenu écarlate à cause du sang versé… Il se souvenait seulement du regard terrifié et vide auparavant si joyeux de son cadet. A partir de là, il avait laissé sa rage, sa haine et son instinct de protection prendre le dessus, coupant, frappant, éventrant et déchiquetant tout être humain sur son chemin, qu'ils soient parents, amis ou autre. La seule autre chose distincte dont il se souvenait, juste avant qu'il n'emporte Izuna loin de toutes menaces, était le regard mi- choqué, mi- terrorisé de son paternel, quelques instants avant qu'il ne lui arrache les bras et les jambes et ne l'enferme dans la pièce. Il avait ensuite scellé les portes, laissant crever comme des chiens ceux qu'il avait blessé, les laissant dépérir petit à petit sans aucun espoir de survie et sans éprouver la moindre once de culpabilité.

Ensuite, il était partit avec son frère, laissant loin derrière eux les horreurs de la guerre, le clan, les Senju et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Tant pis s'il ne pouvait plus ressentir les joies du combat. Au diable tout ça. Il s'en passerait de bon cœur tant que son cadet restait en vie.

A ce moment de leur vie, ils gagnèrent tous deux le mangekyô sharingan. Madara de par la trahison du clan et du massacre de bon nombre de ses membres, et Izuna de par l'abandon qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son père, son meilleur ami ainsi que quelques autres de ceux qu'il aimait l'avaient traîné dans une grotte sordide pour entamer le rituel.

Il mit du temps à guérir physiquement… Nombres de ses os étaient brisés, quelques organes internes touchés, sans que cela ne soit vraiment le pire… Non, le pire était sa peau : recouverte de coupures et lacérations ayant pour but de « purifier » l'homosexuel de sa tare. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Madara n'avait ressenti autant de haine, de culpabilité et de peine en même temps… Le sang gouttait sur le sol alors qu'il lavait les plaies de son cadet, tentant d'ignorer les plaintes étouffées qui émanaient d'Izuna. Il ne pouvait pas se servir de son chakra, ne voulant pas attirer de ninja alors qu'ils étaient si vulnérables, et il ne pouvait pas non plus se rendre chez un médecin maintenant que son petit frère était marqué ainsi… Ils étaient donc coincés.

Heureusement, l'envie de vivre d'Izuna et l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement accéléra la guérison, leur permettant de quitter la planque miteuse dans laquelle ils s'étaient abrités en quelques semaines.

Ils trouvèrent refuge dans un petit village de pêcheurs, loin des grandes guerres de clan. Cachant leur chakra, ils travaillèrent comme tout le monde pour gagner leur vie, bien que l'argent volé par Madara lors de leur départ les ait bien aidés à s'installer. Finalement, ils s'en sortirent très bien matériellement et financièrement parlant.

Cependant, Izuna ne guérit jamais vraiment, et cela, Madara mit du temps à le remarquer.

Cela commença par des crises d'asthmes. Des insomnies. Des pertes d'appétit. En tant qu'aîné, Madara le réconforta, le poussa à avancer, lui montra que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait. Cela fonctionna durant un temps, puis tout s'accéléra…

Ne pouvant utiliser de genjutsu pour cacher les cicatrices qui recouvraient ses chevilles à son cou en passant par ses mains, Izuna portait constamment des vêtements dissimulant toutes les parties de son corps, ne montrant que son visage. Il les retirait durant la nuit et lorsqu'il se douchait, alors que son grand frère veillait à ce que personne ne s'approche… Puis, quelques mois après qu'ils ne se soient enfuis de leur clan, il commença à les porter tout le temps. Même devant son aîné. Petit à petit, il demanda à avoir sa propre chambre et refusa que son frère y pénètre, le repoussant doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus violemment.

Bientôt, Madara ne pût poser un seul doigt sur son petit frère sans que celui ne réagisse brutalement. Au départ, il l'avait laissé faire, se disant que c'était normal après ce qu'il avait vécu… Maintenant, cela l'inquiétait profondément. Les crises de panique revenaient et il ne pouvait même plus le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Izuna perdait du poids, était lunatique et dangereux pour lui-même. Et ça, ça n'allait pas du tout. Ça, c'était terrifiant. Surtout pour lui qui voyait son cadet se détériorer à la vitesse de la lumière sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire…

Jusqu'à ce que la peur le pousse à la colère et qu'il ne décide que cette fois, c'était assez.

Alors qu'une énième crise de panique commençait à poindre le bout de son nez à grands renforts de frissons et tremblements, Madara coinça son cadet dans un coin de sa chambre et le prit dans ses bras, ignorant les coups, les griffes et les morsures, ne lâchant prise à aucun moment.

« -Izuna, calmes-toi je t'en prie… Fais-moi confiance…

-Lâches-moi ! Nii-san, LÂCHES-MOI ! VAS-T-EN ! LÂCHES-MOI ! »

Il n'avait pas froid mais tremblait comme une feuille, hurlant à travers sa respiration hachée. Les bracelets qu'avait trouvés Madara l'empêchaient d'utiliser son sharingan, sans quoi ses yeux exorbités les auraient arborés.

L'aîné ressentit une immense culpabilité l'envahir, se doutant que non, son petit frère ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Ne l'avait-il pas abandonné au final ? Lui qui avait juré de le protéger, voilà qu'il l'avait laissé aux mains de misérables, ce qui l'avait conduit à cet état…

« -Izuna, je sais que j'aurais dû être là, je sais que j'aurais dû les empêcher de te faire du mal mais…

-Non, l'interrompit son cadet dont les larmes coulaient maintenant à flot, non ce n'est pas ça… Lâches-moi, nii-san… »

Madara ne comprenait plus rien. Par réflexe, il serra encore plus fort son frère contre son cœur, ce qui accéléra la respiration de ce dernier et le fit trembler encore plus…

« -Nii-san… Vas-t-en, éloignes-toi… Tu… TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! ELOIGNES-TOI !

-Que… Tu as encore mal ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je vais allez chercher une lo…

-JE VAIS TE CONTAMINER, hurla alors Izuna, réussissant enfin à repousser son aîné suffisamment fort pour sortir de son étreinte et aller se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce. »

S'ensuivit un long silence, coupé seulement par la respiration sifflante du plus jeune qui, épuisé, se laissa glisser contre le mur, tremblant toujours.

« -Je… Ils l'ont dit… C'est une maladie. Si tu restes trop longtemps près de moi tu vas toi aussi l'attraper et je… J'ai été faible au début, je suis désolé… J'avais besoin de toi, je n'arrivais pas à… A t'éloigner… Tu vas être contaminé… Je ne veux pas que tu sois contaminé… »

Il continua à scander ces mots, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains autour de ses genoux.

Il ressemblait à un enfant. Un enfant vulnérable.

C'est à ce moment que Madara se rendit compte de son erreur, d'avoir pensé un seul instant qu'en soignant ses blessures physiques son frère allait également passer outre son traumatisme. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'à deux ils seraient assez forts pour se relever et que tout continuerait comme avant mais… Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la force. Et rien ne serait comme avant…

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il savait que son frère était fort. Il avait réussi à surmonter la mort de leur mère, la perte de nombreux proches. Il avait dépassé la première vie qu'il avait prise à un homme, puis à un enfant qui ne lui avait rien fait personnellement. Il était passé par-dessus les hurlements inhumains d'une mère dont seule la tête de son fils lui avait été ramenée du champ de bataille. Il avait survécu dans les pires tempêtes, les pires famines, les pires maladies alors que des hommes de deux fois son poids tombaient comme des mouches.

Oui, Izuna était fort. Courageux. Plein de vie. Bien plus que lui… Alors si ce rituel avait réussi à le briser, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il serait advenu de lui ou de n'importe qui d'autre…

Cependant, il ne savait que faire. Rien ne l'avait préparé à cette situation… A chaque dilemme ou obstacle, la seule réponse qu'il connaissait était la violence, le combat. Il ne pouvait frapper la peur et la dépression, il ne pouvait se battre contre la souffrance…

Madara Uchiha était perdu, cherchait ses mots, ses gestes. Pourtant, malgré toute l'incompréhension et la colère qu'il ressentait à être dans cette situation, à aucun moment il ne blâma l'homosexualité de son frère, sa haine constamment redirigée vers ceux ayant pratiqué ce rituel, ceux l'ayant même inventé.

Doucement, oubliant un instant son côté guerrier, il s'approcha de son cadet. Posant ses mains sur ses joues il l'obligea à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux. Il retrouva sa voix d'enfant, celle qui, innocente, puisait ses mots dans son cœur, celle qui rêvait d'un monde de paix avec Hashirama, celle-là même tuée par la guerre et le sang. Oubliant un instant sa fierté, il murmura les mots qui lui passaient par la tête, ceux qui lui venaient alors que son regard ne quittait pas un seul instant celui de son homologue. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, n'aimant pas se dévoiler à ce point mais… C'était son petit frère. Et il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, alors jamais la situation ne s'améliorerait.

« -Je… Izuna je ne comprends pas tout ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est une maladie, un jutsu,un coup de vent ou quoi que ce soit qui t'es poussé à embrasser cet homme. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous. Ça peut être n'importe quoi, tu es et tu resteras à jamais mon petit frère. Tu es ce pour quoi je me bats, ce pour quoi je vis. Tu es mon monde et je peux t'assurer que quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu sois et quoi que tu dises, je t'aimerai toujours. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, même si tu me repousses. »

Son cadet ferma les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans les mains si chaudes et rassurantes de Madara, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer.

« -Pardon, commença-t-il piteusement alors que quelques larmes s'échappaient… Pardon d'être…

-Ne t'excuses pas d'être quoi que ce soit, l'interrompit le plus âgé fermement. Tu es Izuna, tu es mon frère. Je t'aime tel que tu es. Et devines quoi ? Tu es parfait. »

Le reste de la soirée fût longue et épuisante. Cependant, alors que le jour se levait, les cœurs sortirent de la nuit renforcés. A partir de là, l'un commençant à s'accepter et l'autre continuant de veiller sur lui, ils remontèrent doucement la pente.

De nombreux mois passèrent. Ils apprirent, grâce aux voyageurs passant par là et à quelques techniques d'interrogatoires douteuses, que le clan Uchiha était en pleine déchéance. Privé de chef stable, ils se faisaient massacrés par les Senju malgré les nombreuses offres de paix de Hashirama… Apparemment, les meurtres de Tajima et de ses misérables compagnons furent mis sur le dos du clan ennemi. La cause ? Après avoir enfin réussit à desceller les portes, ceux ayant découvert la scène macabre racontèrent qu'aucun homme seul n'aurait pût être responsable du massacre. Un bijû ou un groupe d'hommes oui, mais personne n'était assez fort pour tuer autant d'Uchiha, même Hashirama Senju. Tous les regards avaient donc convergés vers le seul clan capable de cette infamie : les Senju. Ce qui enflamma encore plus la haine et la guerre entre les rivaux éternels…

Izuna décida alors à ce moment-là que son frère devait reprendre la tête du clan. Sa loyauté envers sa _famille_ s'étant quelque peu effritée, et après les nombreuses discussions à propos de l'ancien meilleur ami de son frère, le cadet changea d'avis et demanda à Madara d'accepter l'offre de paix du Senju aux goûts vestimentaires douteux. Les conversations, argumentations et crises de colères furent houleuses mais au final Izuna eut gain de cause.

Les raisons de son changement d'avis soudain ? La soif de combat de son frère, qu'il savait grande, insatiable et indispensable à son bonheur, ainsi que les livres de médecine du clan Senju. Peut-être y trouverait-il dans les ouvrages des moyens de guérir de cette maladie qui ne le lâchait pas et l'avait poussé à de nombreuses reprises à quelques folies dans de sombres ruelles…

A peine un an plus tard, après moult aventures, Madara Uchiha et Hashirama Senju se serraient la main sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements et sous les regards attentifs et suspicieux des deux cadets.

De nouveau, le temps fit son œuvre et Konoha fût créé avec, à sa tête, les quatre ninjas les plus doués de leur ère.

La confiance mit du temps à s'installer… Il fallut balayer les anciennes rancœurs, mettre de côté la haine habituelle… L'envie d'un monde meilleur et la joie de voir des enfants atteindre l'âge de boire du saké sans aucunes réelles menaces aidèrent beaucoup à la mise en place d'un temps de paix.

Les deux frères Uchiha avaient même pût, grâce à d'anciens textes, obtenir chacun l'Edo mangekyô sharingan en échangeant leurs yeux, devenant ainsi incontestablement les deux Uchiha les plus puissants n'ayant jamais existé.

Cependant, même un œil aussi puissant que le leur ne parvenait pas à voir les origines de la maladie d'Izuna. Ce qui commençait à irriter ce dernier au plus haut point… Il avait cherché partout, dans tous les livres, parchemins et lettres de médecines possibles et inimaginables. La bibliothèque des Senju lui avait été gracieusement ouverte mais, malgré toute la connaissance accumulée aucun de ces manuscrits n'avaient résolus son problème. Qui n'allait pas tarder à la rendre fou d'ailleurs…

Il avait tout essayé pour se soigner pourtant… Il avait tenté de coucher avec des femmes –tenté, vu qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ne réagissait pas aux courbes voluptueuses des plus beaux spécimens, ce qui l'avait obligé à les plonger dans un genjutsu pour ne pas perdre sa dignité. Une bien trop efficace illusion d'ailleurs, vu que maintenant toutes les femmes du village essayaient de l'attirer dans leur filet…

Après ce fiasco, il avait décidé de faire abstinence. Il s'était innocemment dit que, éventuellement, s'il ne s'occupait plus de la partie du bas –même tout seul- dans ce cas cela allait l'obliger à redevenir « normal ». Grand mal lui en fasse… C'est lorsqu'il avait commencé à lorgner les fesses de cet abruti de Senju aux cheveux blancs que l'abstinence fût rapidement mise au placard et que, le soir même, sa main droite le soulagea activement…

Finalement, et vu qu'il semblait être le seul malade dans ce village pourtant bien peuplé, il s'était résolu à aller faire un tour dans les prisons, mettant sous illusions un détenu au physique plus qu'agréable. Malgré quelques débuts hasardeux, le jeune Uchiha avait pris plus de plaisir dans cette pièce glauque avec un homme qui n'était pas vraiment lui-même et sale qu'avec les femmes les plus belles et les plus consentantes du pays du Feu.

Lui qui souhaitait se soigner afin de ne pas causer de problèmes à son frère, c'était raté…

C'est donc tout en ruminant ces idées négatives qu'il se rendit par réflexe à la bibliothèque, croisant la vieille dame qui rangeait cette salle et la saluant par habitude. Comme d'habitude, elle lui demanda ce qu'il cherchait, et comme d'habitude il éluda la question. Sauf que cette fois-là, désespéré comme il l'était, il s'arrêta, surprenant la vielle dame qui en fit tomber son parchemin.

C'était risqué de mettre sous illusions une dame, aussi vieille soit-elle, du clan Senju. A cause des combats, les Senju s'étaient un peu immunisés aux sharingan et à leurs effets… Cependant cette femme était vieille, et elle n'était pas une shinobi… Peut-être pouvait-il essayer. Elle était sa dernière chance… Elle seule connaissait l'entièreté des documents présents ici, elle seule pourrait lui dire s'il cherchait en vain depuis le début…

Soufflant un bon coup en activant ses sharingan, Izuna se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de la vieille dame.

« -Pouvez-vous me dire, s'il vous plaît, s'il existe des documents traitant de la maladie de… Enfin des… Des homosexuels. Quelque chose qui explique comment s'en débarrasser, dit-il tout en se morigénant d'avoir bégayé.

-Je suis désolé Uchiha-sama, mais il n'existe aucun ouvrage de la sorte… »

Izuna soupira, résolu à vivre dans la souffrance et à se servir de prisonniers jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« -… Tout simplement parce que l'homosexualité dont vous parlez n'est pas une maladie, continua la vielle dame en souriant doucement.

-… Pardon ?

-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé quelle était cette étrange maladie qui vous obligeait à aimer le riz ou le poisson, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous aimez ces aliments parce que… Et bien parce que c'est comme ça. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de questions à se poser. Vous êtes nés en aimant le riz, et le poisson, et c'est ainsi. »

Le jeune Uchiha ne sût quoi répondre. C'était un peu… Simplet comme raisonnement, et contraire à tout ce que son père lui avait hurlé, murmuré ou même écrit à même la peau. Il frissonna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, joignant ses mains recouvertes de fins gants en cuir.

« -Avez-vous d'autres questions, Uchiha-sama ?

-Je… Non, vous… Merci d'avoir… Répondu.

-Je vous en prie, si vous avez d'autres interrogations n'hésitez surtout pas. »

La vieille dame s'en fût sans un mot de plus, laissant le pauvre Izuna aux sharingan toujours activés dans la confusion la plus totale.

Le soir même, alors qu'il s'asseyait à sa table face à son frère, un verre de saké dans les mains, il prit la décision de parler sérieusement de sa… Enfin de ça. A son aîné.

« -Nii-san… Il faut qu'on parle de… De ma… Enfin du fait que je suis… Je… Bon. J'aime le riz et le poisson, tu vois ? »

Poisson, Madara Uchiha en avait tout l'air. Quelques fois il peinait à suivre le raisonnement de son cadet, surtout qu'il semblait soucieux depuis quelques temps… Il s'en voulut aussitôt, et à Hashirama également, leur rôle de co-Hokage leur prenant tous leur temps.

« -Oui, je sais que tu aimes le riz et le poisson, répondit l'aîné en essayant de suivre la conversation. Moi aussi j'aime le riz et le poisson.

-Oui, mais… Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'essaie de découvrir les origines de ma maladie depuis longtemps mais je suis tombé sur cette vieille dame qui m'a dit que… C'en était pas une. De maladie. Et qu'aimer les hommes ou les femmes c'était comme aimer le riz et le poisson. C'était… Comme ça. Ça ne se contrôle pas. »

Ha. Madara changea de position, peu à l'aise avec ce genre de discussions. Il savait que c'était important pour Izuna, que ça le touchait beaucoup. Mais lui n'appréciait pas trop d'en parler vu qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout le sujet… De son point de vue, il aurait réellement préféré que l'homosexualité soit une personne. Ainsi, après un long et puissant combat, ou bien après de vils manipulations et stratèges, la question aurait été réglée… Malheureusement, certaines choses échappaient encore et toujours à son contrôle.

Soucieux de faire plaisir à son petit frère, il se força à se concentrer sur son histoire de vieille dame et de nourriture sans relever l'étrangeté de la chose.

« -J'ai essayé les légumes et la viande et je… Même en me forçant, ça ne va pas. Ça… ne passe pas. Je m'en suis presque rendu malade. Du coup, j'ai essayé de ne plus manger du tout. Comme tu peux t'en douter, ça s'est mal passé. En derniers recours, j'ai mangé du riz et du poisson –de mauvaise qualité- tout en leur faisant croire qu'ils n'étaient _pas_ du riz et du poisson. C'est, pour le moment, la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé. Sinon je risque de me jeter sur n'importe quelle assiette pour y dévorer le riz et le poisson alors que des personnes pourraient me voir, ce qui est dangereux. Tu vois ? »

Il ne voyait pas du tout. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir de bons yeux pourtant. Mais là… C'était quoi cette histoire ? Qu'avaient en commun de la nourriture, une vieille dame –qui avait disparu entretemps d'ailleurs, les hommes et Izuna ?

Décidemment, il était un grand frère bon à jeter à la poubelle.

« -Izuna, je suis désolé mais… Je n'ai absolument rien compris à tout ça. »

Le cadet soupira, souriant un peu de l'air complètement perdu de son frère.

« -Ce que j'essaie de te dire, à grands renfort de métaphores, c'est que j'ai tenté de coucher avec des femmes, puis de ne coucher avec personne mais ça ne va pas, nii-san. C'est insupportable. Pour le moment, la meilleure solution que j'ai trouvé c'est de mettre des détenus sous illusions et de… Enfin voilà. Sinon je…

-Non. »

C'était un non catégorique. Ferme. Intransigeant. Izuna releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui, imperturbable, de son aîné.

« -Comment ça, non, demanda-t-il, un peu choqué ?

-Non, tu ne couches pas avec des détenus. Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends quand tu fais ça ? Tu arrêtes immédiatement !

-Nii-san, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai… Besoin d'évacuer.

-Si tu as besoin d'évacuer on va s'entraîner, mais ne… »

Là pour le coup, il commençait à l'énerver, se dit Izuna en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas ce… Don pour évacuer ma frustration sexuelle en me battant avec Hashirama ou qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ai _besoin_ de coucher. J'ai besoin de sexe. »

Voilà. Il l'avait fait. Il avait prononcé le mot tabou. Immédiatement, Madara détourna les yeux et se mit à bougonner, détestant _vraiment_ ce genre de conversation dont il ne maîtrisait pas les tenants et aboutissants. Izuna le savait, son frère était vierge. Comme il l'avait dit, il avait la chance de pouvoir évacuer ses besoins physique dans les combats. Pour ses besoins émotionnels, c'était lui, le cadet, qui servait d'exutoire, surtout depuis l'histoire avec leur père. Du coup, il ne réussissait pas à comprendre les besoins… Charnels, que lui ressentait. Ce qui était bien le seul sujet dont ils n'arrivaient pas à parler...

« -Et tu ne peux pas trouver autre chose pour te défouler ? De l'escalade, du tir à l'arc ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

-Non, nii-san, le sexe ne peut pas se remplacer par du tir à l'arc, grogna Izuna, sa patience un peu à bout. »

C'était que ça faisait un petit bout de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait visité un détenu. Vraiment longtemps.

« -Et tu ne peux pas, je ne sais pas, insista le plus âgé sans se rendre compte de l'état de son interlocuteur, prendre…

-Justement, j'aimerai bien _prendre_ , l'interrompit-il, mais ce n'est pas possible. Nii-san, à part les détenus, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. D'ailleurs, je ne te demandais même pas ton avis à la base, c'était juste pour essayer de t'expliquer les choses, mais…

-Et moi ?

-… Tu… Hein ? De quoi toi ?

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas de… Sexe, avec moi ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Izuna se retrouva bouche bée, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il essaya de chercher une étincelle dans le regard si sérieux de Madara, une étincelle qui lui montrerait que sa proposition était une blague. Mais non, cela n'en n'était pas une.

« -Alors ? Je ne dirais rien, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Ce sera beaucoup moins risqué qu'avec les détenus ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Pas besoin de me mettre sous genjutsu. C'est ça, la meilleure solution. »

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait raison.

« -Nii-san, tu oublis que nous sommes frères, c'est… Enfin ça ne se fait pas, dit-il sans grande conviction.

-Coucher avec un homme, de base, ça ne se fait pas, tu le sais très bien. Alors que nous soyons frères ou pas, ça ne change pas grand-chose. »

Il ne trouvait aucun contre-argument. Pourtant il cherchait. Sa bouche s'ouvrait, se fermait, mais rien ne sortait.

« -Je sais que pour avoir du sexe, les personnes doivent être physiquement attirées l'une par l'autre, et quand on se bat c'est toujours intense, tu le sais. »

Une fois encore, Madara avait raison. Izuna arrêta de réfléchir et se concentra sur son frère, afin de s'appuyer sur le fait qu'il n'était, justement, pas physiquement attiré par lui malgré leurs combats _intenses_.

Ses cheveux d'abord, indomptables, aux pointes rêches et à la texture… Particulières. Ils n'étaient pas doux à cause des nombreux combats que Madara avait et continuait de subir, mais ne ressemblaient pas non plus à de la paille. Ils étaient juste… Familiers. Il avait pris l'habitude depuis tout petit de jouer avec, que ce soit pour se rassurer, s'occuper les mains ou narguer les personnes qui les voyaient, montrant que lui seul pouvait entrer dans la bulle protectrice qui entourait le chef Uchiha.

Ils encadraient un visage qu'il voyait maintenant sous un autre angle, un visage fatigué aux cernes indétrônables, aux yeux insondables et qui étaient si semblables aux siens. Un visage aux lèvres continuellement pincées ou neutres, ne souriant qu'à de très rares occasions. Un visage… Agréable à regarder, bien qu'Izuna n'ait jamais douté de la beauté de son aîné.

Finalement, le plus jeune se concentra sur le corps face à lui, mais se trouva gêné par les vêtements amples qui le recouvraient. Voyant son air se renfrogner, Madara lui demanda quel était le problème…

« -Tu veux bien retirer ton haut, nii-san ? S'il te plaît. »

Sans ajouter un mot, le plus âgé s'exécuta. Il retira tout d'abord sa ceinture, puis le morceau de tissus sombre qui cachait son corps ne fût bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir et, malgré sa gêne de se retrouver à moitié nu devant quelqu'un, il laissa Izuna l'admirer à loisir.

Ce dernier ne s'en priva pas, appréciant les épaules aux muscles bien dessinés, suivis d'abdos bien visibles recouverts de cicatrices aux formes diverses. En dessous, le bas-ventre très légèrement rebondi suite à leur dîner s'accompagnait d'une fine ligne de poils sombres, conduisant tout droit à…

Izuna releva vivement la tête, des images très nettes de son frère nu aux bains apparaissant dans son esprit bien malmené… Foutue libido.

« -Alors ?

-Nii-san, je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu proposes… ça ne va sûrement pas te plaire et… Et…

-Et quoi, Izuna ? »

Et, malgré le fait qu'il ait appris à s'accepter, il avait toujours peur que son frère se retrouve contaminé par sa maladie qui, selon certains, n'en était pas une.

« -Izuna, au pire des cas, c'est réellement une maladie et tu me contamine, dit Madara comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Si cela arrive, tu ne seras plus seul… Même si tu ne l'as jamais vraiment été. »

Soupirant, laissant l'excitation oblitérer peu à peu la peur, le plus jeune fit le tour de la table et, hésitant encore, posant une main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis.

« -Tu… Tu es vraiment sûr ? Tu…

-Izuna… Vas-y. »

Fermant les yeux, le cadet réduisit la distance qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celles, légèrement curieuses de la suite, de son aîné. Durant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne bougea, appréciant simplement le contact, puis, Izuna appuya le baiser, remuant les lèvres, mordant doucement celles de son vis-à-vis. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, plongé dans l'inconnu, Madara ne fit pas un seul mouvement, attendant la suite. Lorsque le plus jeune fit glisser une de ses mains contre sa nuque, le cœur battant, il essaya de répondre au baiser.

Ce fût un peu brouillon, puis, petit à petit, les deux Uchiha prirent leurs marques, habitués à suivre les gestes de l'autre. Lorsque la langue du plus jeune s'immisça dans sa propre bouche, jouant avec sa jumelle, Madara se rendit compte qu'il ne maîtrisait… Absolument rien du tout. Ce qui était inhabituel –bien que pas vraiment surprenant lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère…

Leur souffle chaud, tellement chaud, se mélangeaient, devenant de plus en plus saccadés alors que la deuxième main du cadet caressait maintenant sensuellement son dos, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'aîné ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas vraiment les mêmes sensations que lors de ses combats, bien que, dans un sens, cela y ressemblait. C'était plus… Intime ? Plus… Chaud ?

La main dans sa nuque caressa son épaule, son cou, descendit le long de sa gorge avant de doucement pincer un de ses mamelons, envoyant une décharge électrique dans tous son corps, lui faisant violemment ouvrir les yeux.

« -Qu'est-ce que, commença-t-il, le souffle court, un mince filet de bave coulant le long de son menton…

-Fais-moi confiance, laisses-toi faire… »

Le plus jeune lui souriait doucement alors qu'il le poussait contre la table basse, envoyant valser au loin peu importe ce qui se trouvait dessus. Agenouillés, face à face, les deux ninjas se fixaient, Izuna attendant que son frère baisse les yeux et lui laisse diriger la chose. Il y avait un risque qu'il refuse, qu'il lui demande d'arrêter après le petit geignement et la perte de contrôle qu'avait engendré son dernier geste… La fierté de Madara Uchiha était quelque chose d'aussi solide qu'une montagne, quelque chose qu'il n'abaisserait jamais. Sauf pour son petit frère adoré…

Lorsqu'enfin, le chef de clan et co-Hokage ferma les yeux, les deux mains fermement arrimées aux bords de la petite table, Izuna se mordit la lèvre, empêchant un sourire victorieux de se dessiner sur son visage aux joues rougies. Ne laissant pas le temps à son aîné de seulement penser à changer d'avis, il se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres, appréciant plus que de raisons leur goût et leur texture.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives longtemps, caressant les cheveux, la nuque et le dos du plus âgé, mémorisant chaque courbe et chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles survolaient. Bientôt, elles allèrent titiller à nouveau les morceaux de chair rose dressés, accélérant le souffle des deux hommes. Les doigts agiles les pincèrent, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Madara tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher ses petits geignements de remonter le long de sa gorge, mais sans grand succès…

Au bout d'un moment, alors que les gémissements du plus vieux étaient de plus en plus bruyants, Izuna stoppa toute activités, coupant même leur baiser. Il se redressa, retirant son haut, dévoilant un corps à la musculature cachée derrière l'amoncellement de cicatrices recouvrant la moindre parcelle de sa peau… Son frère étant habitué à leur vue, il ne sentit pas honteux de son état, se collant de nouveau à son aîné, reprenant son activité là où il s'était stoppé, la friction de leur peau brûlante augmentant leur excitation.

Une des mains arrêta de malmener le petit bout de chair, descendant sans la moindre trace d'hésitation le long des abdos qui se contractèrent sur son passage, puis le long de la ligne de poils sombres avant de plonger sous le pantalon du plus âgé. Izuna grogna, appréciant bizarrement le fait que son frère n'ait pas de sous-vêtements, caressant distraitement le sexe déjà à moitié érigé de son vis-à-vis.

« -ça va ? Ça ne te fait pas bizarre, demanda-t-il tout en mordillant la mâchoire de son aîné ?

-Je… Ha… Non… »

La voix suppliante et la respiration saccadée de Madara eurent presque raison de lui, le faisant se trémousser, une chaleur sans nom envahissant le bas de ses reins.

« -Nii-san… On est des ninjas, pas vrai ? On est résistants, continua-t-il alors que Madara approuvait d'un hochement de tête… Si je suis un peu plus… Brusque, ça ne te dérangera pas, pas vrai ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il empoigna fermement le sexe dans sa main, le sortant de sa prison de tissu et appliqua immédiatement des mouvements de va et viens dans un rythme soutenu, arrachant un gémissement plus qu'érotique à l'homme face à lui. Izuna fondit sur la bouche offerte, l'embrassant, la mordant, se demandant à quel point cette bouche serait douce autour d'une certaine partie de son anatomie…

Ils étaient maintenant quasiment allongés sur la table, Madara geignant, les muscles contractés au maximum, lui au-dessus, se jouant de la vitesse avec laquelle il masturbait son vis-à-vis, ralentissant lorsqu'il le sentait partir, accélérant aléatoirement…

N'en pouvant plus, il s'éloigna, retira son pantalon et, s'asseyant sur la pauvre table, mit la tête d'un Madara un peu perdu devant son membre tendu.

« -Laisses mes mains te guider, dit-il entre deux souffles, ne mets pas les dents et… Aspire un peu quand tu arrives au bout, d'accord ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il poussa sur la chevelure épaisse de son aîné, lui faisant avaler jusqu'à la moitié de son sexe qui pulsait presque. La dignité du si fier Madara Uchiha venait officiellement de disparaître, mais, entendant les soupirs et gémissements de son cadet, le chef du clan se dit que, peut-être, ça en valait la peine, quand bien même son excitation était quelque peu redescendue…

Izuna, quant à lui, n'en pouvait plus. Les lèvres fines enserraient son membre, suivant le rythme que donnaient ses mains, aspirant ce qu'elles pouvaient, produisant des bruits de succions qu'il trouvait… Grisant.

Bizarrement, voir son aîné dans cette position l'excitait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé… Il aurait aimé lui faire avaler son membre en entier mais cela n'aurait pas été très sympathique pour une première fois… Il descendit donc sa main sur la base de son sexe et commença à se masturber en rythme avec la tête du plus âgé, accélérant rapidement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans un grognement presqu'animal, il vint dans la bouche de Madara, qui par un malheureux ou heureux réflexe, avala.

Pantelant mais un large sourire aux lèvres, Izuna se mit à hauteur et embrassa son aîné, pas vraiment surpris de sentir que l'excitation de ce dernier était partit rejoindre sa dignité aux oubliettes. Il l'avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises : les fellations n'étaient pas forcément top pour ceux qui la faisait…

Il entreprit alors de ramener un peu de vie au membre placide, caressant le corps mis à sa disposition, jouant de nouveau avec les mamelons apparemment très sensibles… Bientôt, Madara était de nouveau soupirs, souffle saccadé et gémissement entre ses mains. Envoyant valser le dernier morceau de tissus présents, Izuna effleura des fesses surprenamment… Rondes, douces et volumineuses. Les yeux écarquillés, il stoppa ses baisers et prit à pleine mains les deux globes, les caressant, les soupesant, appréciant plus que de raisons ce qu'il sentait.

Il gémit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son aîné, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas voir le trésor présent juste sous son nez.

« -Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ? Je pensais que c'était terminé, demanda Madara entre deux respirations hachées ?

-Ha… ça vient seulement de commencer tu sais… »

Un de ses doigts glissa doucement entre les fesses, caressant l'entrée chaude qui se contracta au touché. Cette fois, le plus âgé attrapa son bras en grognant, un peu inquiet.

« -Izuna…

-Fais-moi confiance. Tu as lancé l'idée je te rappelle, assumes, dit-il malicieusement. »

Il se défit rapidement de l'étreinte et reprit ses caresses très intimes, embrassant le cou, les épaules et la ligne de la mâchoire quelque peu tendue de son aîné. Sans attendre, il le repoussa contre la table avec force et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le ventre sans arrêter ses baisers.

Cette fois, Madara semblait pire que tendu et Izuna était convaincu que seul son statut de petit frère adoré le maintenait en vie malgré le fait que la proposition ne venait pas de lui... Peu importait de toutes façons, comme dit précédemment c'était lui qui avait lancé l'idée, lui qui l'avait provoqué. Il aurait dû se douter qu'entre deux hommes, cela se passait par là.

De son côté, le ninja aux pouvoirs surpuissants n'en menait pas large… La tête contre la table, un bras sous son bas ventre et l'autre emprisonné dans la poigne ferme de son cadet, les fesses tendues et exposées, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer par la suite et n'avait qu'une envie : fuir ou repousser celui qui avait massacré, piétiné sa fierté. Sans savoir pourquoi, il repensa soudainement à son cadet et à son état lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé au milieu du rituel maudit qui avait changé leurs vies… La culpabilité de ne pas être intervenue avant lui fit oublier tout idée de fuite ou rébellion… Il se dit qu'un petit sacrifice pour satisfaire les besoins de celui qu'il s'était juré de protéger n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait vécu. C'est ce qu'il se répéta, encore et encore, alors que deux mains écartaient ses fesses et qu'une langue malicieuse se glissait entre elles, le faisant sursauter et rougir de honte.

C'était chaud. Humide. Bizarre. Gênant. Et… Doux ? Chaud. Définitivement chaud. Agréable ? Non, il n'irait pas jusque-là mais… Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise, une main posée contre sa bouche, empêchant des bruits qui ne devraient _définitivement pas_ être là de sortir. Il refusait d'apprécier… ça. Il refusait d'aimer même un petit peu le traitement qu'Izuna lui infligeait –et qu'il subissait contre son gré- alors que de la bave coulait le long de ses cuisses et que des bruits d'aspirations et de… D'autres choses emplissaient la pièce.

Heureusement pour lui, Izuna arrêta son traitement, embrassant son dos alors qu'il remontait jusqu'à ses épaules. Madara pouvait presque sentir son sourire au travers de ses baisers.

Sourire qui s'agrandit alors qu'un doigt s'incérait en lui, ressortait, rentrait, ressortait… Rapidement suivit d'un deuxième doigt qui suivit la danse aussi vite, sans lui laisser le temps de s'adapter. L'autre main n'était pas en reste, jouant avec ses mamelons, ses traîtres qui lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir jusqu'aux orteils. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'aurait pensé que ces machins inutiles pouvaient être aussi sensibles.

« -HAN ! »

… Non. Ça ne pouvait être lui qui… Qui venait de gémir comme une faible femme.

« -Ha. Trouvé, dit Izuna avant d'embrasser son épaule, son sourire tout fier clairement affiché. »

Trouvé ? Trouvé quoi ?

De nouveau, alors que les doigts de son cadet touchaient l'il-ne-savait-quoi présent _en lui_ , le si digne chef de clan poussa un geignement à faire pâlir d'envie une chatte en chaleur. C'était encore pire que les mamelons. Pire que tout. Son corps se contractait, sa raison se perdait alors qu'encore, encore et encore les doigts effleuraient cet endroit magique.

« -Désolé, ça va être un peu douloureux mais je ne peux plus… »

La voix d'Izuna était rauque, saccadée, annonciatrice d'une suite plus importante. Même s'il n'avait rien fait avant, Madara se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Une question demeurait dans son esprit : est-ce que ça allait rentrer ?

La langue revint, déposant une dose importante de salive, puis… Autre chose. De plus gros. Madara souffla, essayant de se détendre tandis que les mains de son cadet écartaient ses fesses. Il sentit le membre tendu appuyer sur son entrée, poussant fortement avant de rentrer.

Lorsque les premiers centimètres furent à l'intérieur, Izuna lâcha ses fesses, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira à lui afin de rentrer plus encore. L'aîné serra les dents, soufflant plus fort, tentant de se dire que cette douleur n'était rien comparée à certaines blessures qu'il avait reçus dans le passé.

Seulement, les coups et autres encaissés au combat il y était habitué. Son corps aussi… Mais là, c'était autre chose. La brûlure était vive et il avait tout le temps d'y penser tandis que son intérieur était écartelé. Izuna sembla s'en rendre compte, caressant son dos en murmurant des excuses entre deux respirations hachées et des gémissements de pur plaisir. Madara focalisa son esprit sur ça, sur le plaisir de celui pour lequel il donnerait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation. Il sentait bien que son cadet se retenait, entrant et sortant doucement, caressant son dos, ses reins, ses fesses …

Petit à petit, grandement aidé par les soins accordés à son membre et ses traîtres de mamelons finalement assez utiles, le plaisir revint. Caressé en rythme avec les coups de reins de son partenaire, il commença à retrouver les sensations découvertes au début de leurs ébats… Bientôt son souffle saccadé rejoint celui du plus jeune qui, enhardit, se permit des coups de butoirs un tant soit peu plus violents. En quelques minutes, et étant de nature quelque peu masochiste, le mélange de la douleur et du plaisir rendit Madara pantelant, et il joignit ses gémissements à ceux de son cadet.

La table, qui commençait sérieusement à grincer, tremblait sous les assauts non-retenus d'Izuna qui retourna violemment son frère, lui écartant les jambes avant de le pénétrer à nouveau d'un coup sec. Accroché à ses épaules, Madara haletait sous ses coups de reins, répondant tant bien que mal à ses baisers alors qu'il accélérait encore et encore, l'amenant aux portes de la jouissance, l'empêchant de raisonner un tant soit peu convenablement. Ils n'étaient plus que deux animaux.

Dans un dernier sursaut, Izuna mordit l'épaule tendre sous lui, étouffant par la même son cri tandis que ses abdos se contractaient au rythme de son sexe. Il vit des étoiles, oublia son nom, se perdit dans les limbes du plaisir alors qu'il se vidait dans le corps tremblant sous lui. Il mit un peu de temps à revenir à lui, relâchant ses muscles, appréciant ce moment où la pression et la frustration n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

La chaleur de Madara, sa respiration saccadée et ses mains dans ses cheveux finirent de le ramener complètement à la réalité. Avisant le sexe tendu de son aîné, il le soulagea en quelques coups de mains experts alors qu'il se retirait, appréciant la vue qu'offrait un chef de clan Uchiha perdu dans le plaisir.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, enlacés, reprenant leur souffle. Le silence avait remplacé les grognements et gémissements, et ils durent mettre beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas s'endormir ainsi.

Soupirants, ils se rassirent de concert, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Regard que l'aîné détourna rapidement. Izuna se sentit un peu honteux, mais pas vraiment coupable. Ils étaient consentants, non ? Il l'avait prévenu et lui avait laissé pleins d'occasions pour fuir, alors il n'allait pas culpabiliser… Cependant, s'il n'avait pas été malade, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

« -Je… Je crois que j'ai compris ton histoire de riz et de poisson, lança Madara sans préambule.

-Hein ?

-Tu n'iras plus manger dans d'autres assiettes, n'est-ce pas ? La mienne, elle te suffira ? »

Perdu, le cadet ne répondit rien durant de longues secondes, avant de pouffer doucement.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle, demanda un Madara qui n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le prenne pour un imbécile ?

-Rien, nii-san. Tu as compris l'histoire du riz et du poisson. Et non, je n'irais plus voir ailleurs si ça t'inquiète tellement…

-Faire… _ça_ , ensemble, ce n'est pas… Grave. Ni vraiment dérangeant, comparé à ce qui se passerait si tu te faisais attraper. Tu comprends ? Ça ne me dérange pas réellement. C'est plus... Enfin c'est moins pire que ce que je pensais. »

Izuna sourit doucement, s'en voulant toujours un peu d'être ce qu'il était et d'entraîner celui qu'il admirait et qu'il aimait plus que tout dans cette espèce de… Spirale infernale. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander… Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été ainsi ? S'il n'avait pas embrassé cet homme ? S'il n'avait pas été marqué comme du bétail ?

Deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent, le sortant de ses sombres pensées. Des lèvres chaudes l'embrassèrent chastement, puis une voix murmura tout contre son oreille :

« -Quoi qu'il arrive Izuna, quoi qu'il arrive… On restera ensemble. Même s'il faut que je massacre ce village, même si je dois endormir ce monde, je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal à nouveau. »

Yeux dans les yeux, les mains liées, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'autres mots pour se comprendre : quand bien même le monde entier serait leur ennemi, ils continueraient à se battre côte à côte. S'ils devaient mourir, ce seraient ensemble.

Dans l'ombre, quelque chose recula, sortant de leur vie, se mettant en quête d'une autre famille à briser.

* * *

Oui, c'est un peu cul-cul sur les bords. Désolé. Mais pour une fois, n'ont-ils pas le droit au bonheur?  
Z'avez apprécié? Pas apprécié? Manifestez-vous! Et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout =).


End file.
